


[秦沐] 星星之海

by AeroX



Series: 星间飞行 [2]
Category: Idol Producer - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 人体改造提及, 人鱼paro, 人鱼的生理结构都是我瞎编的, 另一方好像也不完全是人类, 性行为一方为非人类, 本来是为了搞黄但是好像写了奇怪的东西, 秦子墨有四条胳膊, 请阅读上述预警再阅读正文谢谢, 部分描写可能引起不适
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 14:24:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16306907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeroX/pseuds/AeroX
Summary: 又名：秦奋睡了秦子墨想养的那条鱼233不算很久以前，我开了一个脑洞，说老韩对大田的态度取决于外界温度。天冷的时候出现的就是软绵绵的沐沐，天暖和的时候出现的就是硬邦邦的老韩。于是天气暖和的时候泊秦淮的实际cp是沐秦，天冷的时候是秦沐233但是好像有点儿不太合理，于是搁置了。前两天听了新歌外加重看朝五晚九番外四突然来了灵感，如果老韩是一种变温动物呢？比如他是一种外星水生动物，比如人鱼。这个星球的常态就是很热，人鱼们就很躁动，武力值非常高。如果天一但变冷，人鱼就失去活力，为了保存种群必须开始繁衍，于是就emmm就有了这个脑洞。我尽量让这个乱七八糟的世界观闭合，当然可能还是有不合理的地方，但是我真的尽力了。





	[秦沐] 星星之海

“救命！！！”自动巡航的小型飞船突然警铃大作，红色预警灯令人不安的闪动不停。秦奋从浅眠中惊醒，指挥AI按照求救信息的来源坐标急速行驶。

短时间内连续三次空间跳跃，饶是肉体被强化过多次的秦奋，也觉得五脏六腑整个都挪了位。

秦子墨用来进行黑货交易的废弃空间站依然好好地绕着既定轨道运行，附近并没有飞行器或者悬浮设施，外壳也没有受到轰击的痕迹，秦奋眯了下眼睛，如果刚才没看错的话，小型空间站在剧烈地抖动。

从不为外人知的隐蔽机关潜入空间站，脚下的震动几乎一刻不停。秦奋加快脚步，朝中控室的方向前进。

“哗啦——”“咣当——”“咚——”“哗啦——”闷响之间有巨大的水声传来，随着目的地越来越近，脚下的积水也越来越多。

舰桥的门大敞着，秦奋靠在门后，小心朝里窥视——

“呼——”细微却锐利的风声传来，他本能地躲到门口，一片巨大的合金板件擦着门框飞了过去，后怕地揉了揉耳朵，干脆大大方方走进了舰桥。

“奋哥！”秦子墨滑稽地顶着一个桶状物甩着四条胳膊朝他飞扑过来，秦奋转身把他护在怀里，不知道什么东西砸上了他的后背，闷生生的疼。

夺过秦子墨的努洛克石头盔，秦奋才敢转过头看向罪魁祸首。

一条H1N星人鱼。

当年秦奋被救出改造机构后，一直以星际海盗的身份活动，再加上做黑市生意的秦子墨，自认见多识广，然而来自非比邻星系的人鱼，他还是第一次见到。

H1N星远在数千光年之外，即使进行空间折叠跳跃，仍需要两年才能到达。据说整个星系形成的时间较短，虽然类地行星H1N已经孕育了生命，但是文明程度极低，现有的沟通手段无法有效进行交流。星联在派出武官和学者联合考察后放弃了建交计划。

秦子墨在秦奋的掩护下跑出舰桥，秦奋则顶着对方用手臂和鱼尾造成的无差别攻击，费尽九牛二虎之力终于关闭了水缸的控温系统。随着水温的降低，人鱼的攻击力目之可见地降低下来，最终不甘不愿地沉入池底。狭长的眼睛冷冷地瞪着他。

“出来吧， 没事儿了。”秦奋朝廊桥喊道。秦子墨于是小心翼翼地挪回来，绕过脚下曾经价值连城的物品碎片，“啊啊啊，我的古董离心机，”他哭唧唧捡起一坨变了形的非金属制品，“这瓶瓦鲁亚血的交货期是下周三啊啊啊，”多余的两条胳膊把炸毛的头发搓的更乱，语气里都是绝望。

秦奋不理他，俯身平视水缸里的人鱼，后者的战斗力随着热量一并流失，蜷在水底，感受到秦奋的视线睁开眼睛，透明眼睑自下而上地开阖。

“哪儿来的？”秦奋捡起脚边被捏成一团的合金，看也不看地朝后扔向秦子墨。

秦子墨被砸的龇牙咧嘴也不敢抱怨，“抵债的，”说着小小声报了个名字，“他说地下斗兽场都喜欢买人鱼。”

秦奋恨铁不成钢，又抓了个不知什么砸他，“这么好卖他为什么不自己卖了还钱？”

秦子墨缩缩脖子，不敢接话。

“靖佩瑶没带你去看过人鱼的对战吗？给它一缸热水，瓦鲁亚都能被它杀掉。你还有命站在这儿简直走了狗屎运。”

人鱼听不懂他说了什么，只是一脸平静的样子。

“卖家找到了吗？”秦奋给水缸放下遮光罩，帮秦子墨一起收拾地上的残骸。

“还没，”秦子墨四条手臂运作如飞，左右眼看着不同方向的样子透着说不出的诡异，“不过下周三那个买家是个异兽收藏家，可能会感兴趣。说实话我不太想把它卖到斗兽场去，它……”秦子墨一边收拾东西一边斟酌用词，“太像人类了。”

秦奋叹了口气，走过去捏了一把他的后颈，当初人体强化造成的无数伤口，现在已经恢复得七七八八，只剩几乎看不清的细密的白色痕迹，“那我陪你到下周三。”

秦子墨对人鱼心有余悸，不敢自己呆在舰桥，清点了人鱼造成的所有物资损坏后，指挥AI给对应的买家报告延期交货或者干脆取消交易。

“啊啊啊……”秦子墨四只手轮流拍着水缸厚厚的外壁，“都是因为你！我今年赚的钱都赔进去了啊啊啊！我要把你送到拍卖行去！！！”

人鱼被吵醒，流畅地在水里绕了个圈儿，直立起上半身，没什么表情地看向秦子墨，巨大的尾鳍拍了拍水面，热水溢出来浇了他一身。

“嘶——好烫！”秦子墨一跳三步远，装作很凶的样子关掉加热器，人鱼于是软塌塌地趴在水底。

“你这么一冷一热地调水温真的没关系吗？”秦奋一边调整着驾驶台的操纵杆一边扭头看向秦子墨。

“我查过的，H1N星每隔四十三年都会背向主恒星进入极冬，并没有人鱼因为低温冻死的先例。非官方出版的豢养手册也有关于低温驯养人鱼降低攻击性的章节。只要时间不太长就没关系。”秦子墨说着，打开水缸下的一个开口，真空袋装着结团的沙子掉出来，“虽然战斗力惊人，但是对于更高智能的物种来说，它们不过是另一种宠物罢了。”

秦奋不太认同秦子墨的说法，但是又找不到反驳的方式。宇宙有它的法则，根据人类的历史书记载，他们也曾经是星球的主人与绝对主宰，然而面对更高级的文明和物种，依然脆弱的不堪一击。

秦子墨回休眠舱睡觉，舰桥只剩下秦奋和人鱼，给AI设定了自动巡航，他抱着膝盖坐在地板上，仰视缸底的人鱼。后天就是交货时间，收藏家对于人鱼表现出极大的兴趣，但是又忌惮于它的力量，于是要求秦子墨最近几天都把水温调低，降低人鱼的攻击力，秦子墨看在对方缴纳高额定金的份上从善如流。

人鱼已经开始适应低温，在水缸里局促地游动，长长的尾巴柔软地弯出弧度，鳞片反射着金属般冷硬的光泽。

秦奋离开地球的时候年纪很小，并没有见过真正的鱼类。改造机构里记忆后来被人道组织抹销，他猜测把属于鱼类的能力转嫁到人类身上也不算什么很有可行性的设计？不过看看秦子墨，高等智能生物的恶趣味大概也不好揣测。

意识回归的时候，秦奋发现人鱼也在注视着他，指缝间张开膜翼泛着不自然的红色，他坐直身体靠向水缸，鬼使神差地将手掌隔着玻璃和人鱼掌心相对。

从这么近的地方观察，人鱼真的如秦子墨说的一样和人类非常相像。除去透明的眼睑和脸颊到颧骨处裂开的两组腮弓，这几乎是一张相当英俊的人类的脸。秦奋猜测人鱼对他和秦子墨的观感应当相当复杂，一方面两个人都不是它的对手，另一方面它确实受制于他们，至少受制于他们手中的温度控制器。

多么卑鄙，又多么理所当然。

人鱼立起上身，这对于泡了两天冷水的它来说有点儿反常，它通常更喜欢蜷在池底，和鳞片一样不带感情的视线从秦奋的头顶一路向下，最终停在了一个对于成年男性比较尴尬的位置。

虽然教科书和各方取得的资料都表明人鱼是一种并未开化的低等生物，但这一条，在某种意义上具有相当的羞耻心，至少在遮光帘收起的时候，秦奋和秦子墨都没看过它排泄。所以现下，秦奋有些意外地看到它侧过那条长长的尾巴，似乎是有意在向他展示自己的生殖器官。原本收缩在的阴茎挺立在体外，而下方更为隐秘的狭长泄殖腔正明显地收缩着。

愿意在太空漂泊的地球人类并不多，哪怕算上秦奋、秦子墨这种非常规人类。秦奋对于床伴的标准并不苛刻，人鱼甚至不算其中最奇怪的，只不过——

他锁好舰桥的门，在人鱼有些热切的目光中脱掉衣物，借力起跳然后翻进水缸，冰冷的水溢了一地。

人鱼很快缠了上来，柔韧而灵活的尾巴卷着他的双腿紧紧相贴，如果不是它的体温和池水一样冰冷，这一幕简直堪称缱绻。

秦奋伸手环住人鱼纤细的腰，难以想象它是怎么有力量带动尾巴发出那种足以拆毁小型飞艇的攻击，还有它的手腕，脖子，都透露着与力量完全不符的脆弱美感。

人鱼很满意地用尖锐的指甲划过他肌理分明的宽阔后背，调整体位，将泄殖腔口对准秦奋的阴茎，然后一点一点吞了进去。

人鱼的体温和水温一致，甬道湿润而柔软，插入的体验诡异地流畅，秦奋心中第一次感恩当年经受过的人体强化，和变温冷血生物做爱，他的老二居然可以勃起，而且看样子还能更硬一些。

他环着人鱼浮出水面换气，越发胀大的阴茎顶到更深的地方，人鱼的指甲陷进他的皮肤，看起来有些不适但并没有拒绝他。他吻上人鱼的唇角，用舌尖描摹那个微微上挑的弧度，人鱼并不理解这种行为的含义，但人类身上和故乡一样的温度让它留恋，于是它分开嘴唇，迎接更多带有热度的体液交换。

更原始的性交行为仍在水下进行，人鱼的尾巴难耐地左右扭动，激起更高的水花，秦奋想到在书上看过地球上曾有海洋生物可以通过性行为获得快感甚至会刻意追求这种体验，大概人鱼也是一样，于是更加用力地向深处冲撞。人鱼浅色的阴茎被环状肌卡在体外，绷得很直，秦奋好奇地用手指环住柱身，上下套弄，人鱼的腮弓不住地开阖，甚至能看到里面细密的丝状物。他继续用指腹摩擦顶端，人鱼的泄殖腔剧烈地收缩，眼神中满是对未知快感的渴求与恐惧。他加重手上的动作，人鱼发出这么多天来的第一声悲鸣，射了出来，痉挛着绞紧他的性器。秦奋卡着它的腰射了进去，人鱼的尾巴剧烈地抗拒着，足足扇出了半缸水，然后力气耗尽，把体重全都压在人类身上。

秦奋把它小心地安置回池底，按照它平时习惯的姿势摆好。翻出水缸，又唤醒AI按照手册上配比兑好水灌满缸体，然后指挥清洁机器人打扫战场，最后删掉了刚刚的监控录像。

第二天秦子墨打着呵欠来换班的时候并没有发现任何异常，除了秦奋看起来很困的样子，“奋哥，你天天守在舰桥是不是睡不好啊，要不我跟你换一换？”

秦奋没说话，把平板递给他，秦子墨不明所以地点开阅读，越看眼睛瞪得越大，“这不行！我不能把人鱼卖给这个家伙，它会死的。”

秦奋没接话，整个人瘫在椅子里没正形，“这座空间站或者我的飞船都不足以完成送他回母星的飞行任务，”他说着话站起身，走到秦子墨身边，“人鱼的寿命是正常地球人类的三倍甚至更多，至于改造人类能不能活那么长，没人知道，你确定你要逞这个英雄？手册上说人鱼离开水超过三个小时就会死亡。”

“可是你看到了那个收藏家是怎么对待他的收藏的！你忍心让它经历我们经历过的一切吗？”秦子墨几乎要哭出来。

秦奋靠在水缸边站着，一大片阴影投到池底，人鱼抬了下头，又把自己蜷成一团。

“子墨，它不是人类，就算它长着和我们相似的脸。你甚至不敢跟它独处一室，这座空间站、你、我的寿命可能都没有它的漫长，你只想到眼下，那么一百年以后呢？”

“至少在我身边我会想办法让它活到一百年后，如果我把它交给那个人，它可能下个星期就会死掉！”秦子墨的四条胳膊都大幅度地挥动着，“如果我要死了，我卖掉整座空间站和所有的东西，也要想办法找人送它回H1N！”

秦奋笑着抱了抱他，“好。说到做到。”

“奋哥？”秦子墨不明所以，用没被制住的手去扯秦奋的脸。

“地球人的电影不都这么演的吗？养宠物之前要教育小孩子知道养宠物有多么不容易之类的。不然弃养的话小动物很可怜。”

秦子墨艰难地把视线挪向水缸里的“小动物”，无语凝噎，沉默了一下想起正事儿，“明天买家上门怎么办？”

“明天买家不上门。”秦奋松开秦子墨，拿过平板戳了戳，又递给秦子墨，秦子墨一目十行扫过去，“奋哥，你昨晚没睡就是在干这个？”某个赏金猎人平台上的最新提示：因买家原因近期发布的捕获珍惜物种任务全线终止，任务补偿金将在48个太阳日后发放。

“也不全是。”秦奋看了一眼池底的人鱼，大步走出舰桥，“我回去睡觉，你可以趁这个时间好好和它培养培养感情了。”

“不要啊——奋哥你快回来！”

 

FIN


End file.
